The Sisterhood
by Celebeleni-Silverstar
Summary: Samantha Summers is a hidden Assassin from the Farm that Desmond was from. Taken from her school in California where her mother and father resides in to New York, where she works as a secretary. Vidil finds out she's a Hidden Assassin and starts to test her to see where her loyalties lie. More of a summary in the story.


Assassin's Creed: The Sisterhood

_**Disclaimer: I am not any of the people who designed AC, but am a huge fan. I got all the information about Ezio Auditore da Firenze from the Assassin's Creed Wiki. I have no hold to creating the outline of Ezio.**_

_**Point of the story:There is another Assassin that Vidil wants. Warren had found her when she was out on her own at school and even though her father did tell the school not to let anyone looking for her get any access, some Templars were working with the school and gave access to Warren and he got hold of Samantha Summers and now it's up to William and Desmond Miles to save her, if they get to her on time.**_

* * *

Chapter One:

The winter was freezing, barely any heat from her thermal jacket could keep Samantha Summers warm at her bus stop. It was near the end of half of the first semester of Senior year and she was in the Honor Roll for highest achievement in all of her classes. The best in overall of her classes were History and Music. For some reason, the 5'4, golden brown hair and baby bright blue eyes was pulled towards History and the way Music opened her eyes towards the past and that made her a liable target to the Templars. What she never realized was that her parents left the Creed only because they knew Samantha would never be happy training and running when a Templar was to attack her family, but with a baby brother and a 5 year old sister, she was afraid. Afraid for them being murdered when they would come to collect her. But as a warning, her father gave her this golden sphere and her mother's Hidden Blade, but he stated, _"The only time you are to pull it out of your bag is if you were going to be killed and that using the sphere is the only chance to protect yourself, Sammy. And also another thing is that if the Templars were to capture you, use White Fox as a code to any Assassin."_

_"Okay, daddy. I love you."_

_"Love you to, Kiddo._"

Samantha knew about the Assassins, the Creed or Brotherhood, and the Templar war that has been going on for centuries. She knew that she had to be somehow trained just in case she was attacked one day. At the bus stop, a good friend of hers, Storm Anderson, wandered over to her and asked, "Aren't you cold, Sammy? It's below 25."

"Yeah, it's a bit chilly, but you know how much my parents have me always be prepared to protect myself and a really thick jacket would rob me of my chance to protect myself."

"If I were you, I would have been such a rebel to do what your parents told you to do. It's just not my moto." And to prove her point, Storm took out a cell and texted to a kid that she barely saw a few times. Samantha interjected, "And how many times have you met him?"

"About... um, 20 times." Storm shrugged, "It's better than having thoughts about a boy you dream about, telling you to run from whatever life you have. I swear you cannot keep your mouth shut when you are asleep and you think no one can hear you. You even called him Ezio. A weird name, but what's my problem?" Being yet another Senior, but not as attractive as Samantha, Storm was always grateful to have Sam as a friend, but jealous that the boys always asked Sam out before herself. And to make her name proud, Storm has bleached hair that's white and sometimes put in these hazy contacts to make her like the character out of X-Men.

"Those dreams were just dreams, nothing more, Storm. And Ezio, if he was a real person, has been dead for years before I was born. So drop the subject for Ezio." Samantha quit talking to Storm, knowing that too much about the Creed or Brotherhood might give away her holding in as a hiding Assassin. She waited for the last few minutes in silence and boarded the bus. Samantha wondered if her life was meant to be like this when a man, in his late 50's with matching gray beard and hair boarded the school bus and stated, "Samantha Summers, can I have a word with you, please?"

Samantha, feeling like she was in really big trouble, got off the bus and followed the man into the school, hoping that she wasn't in any trouble. But it would be weird if the man was looking for a troublemaker in a white-ivory lab coat. It must be the new trend in the Police Department.

"Miss Summers, I am Doctor Warren Vidil and I noticed that you are looking for a quiet job and I can offer you that. At Abstergo Industries, we can give you that. And I talked to your principle and he stated that your requirements for your diploma has been fulfilled and you can come with me to go to your work today."

"But," Sam interjected, "I want to finish my year off. And I have to let my mother know about me leaving."

"Already taken care off. I had someone go over to your home and let your parents know that you left to your new job. And we also hope you would consider my proposal for working at Abstergo."

Hesitating, Samantha knew that there was something about Vidil that Sam felt in her gut, but instead of listening, she decided to go ahead with his proposal. She extended her hand out and said, "I accept your proposal, but can I have one last day with my friends?"

"I will grant that to you and I will not interrupt your day." He answered.

OooO

It was history class when Sam put up her hand to do her presentation on a secret society involved in the 16th century.

"My secret society is the Assassins of Italy. Now, there was this feud between the Assassins, a group of men who watched out for those who the bad people, also known as the Templars did to the city's folk. Now, there were rules into getting into the Creed or Brotherhood." Putting on her mother's white robes that fit Sam perfectly, she now was disguised as her true person, a person with no mercy to the wicked. "The motto of the Brotherhood is '**Nothing is true, everything is permitted,**' but I argue to that for you're not allowed to kill an innocent, so in any case, Daniel," she asked him to come up to the front and Sam continued, "Is considered an innocent. If I was to kill him if I was in the society," she demonstrated without taking out her Hidden Blade to kill him, "I would be put to death. Another is that they cannot show their true identity to their enemies, so again I have Daniel as my Templar, I say, 'Hi Daniel, did you know I was an assassin?', he kills me automatically. I forgot what the third rule was, but I think it wasn't important.

"One of the Italian Assassins, I believe his name was Ezio, lived in Italy between 1459-1524 and was not an assassin til he was 17, at the execution of his father and brothers being traitors to the royal family when all along it was the Templars trying to get rid of the Auditore family. He traveled a lot between his years and gave up as an Assassin when he went off to find the Library in Maysaf in 1512." Catching her breath, Storm pointed out, "That's just a bunch of bullshit. You dreamed about Ezio and he isn't real from your words."

Sam started to laugh and say, "I said if he was real, he would have been dead a long time before I was born, which was right. If anyone has any questions, go ahead to ask."

Mrs. Willowbrooke cleared her throat and asked, "That was really interesting. When did the Brotherhood fall?" A quick blue flash and red surrounding her teacher, Sam carefully said, "I think they went into more of a hiding than a fall and if I'm certain, some are still around today." The red glow around her teacher didn't falter and everyone else were normal except for herself and the teacher. The bell rang and everyone ushered themselves out of history and Mrs. Willowbrooke halted Sam before stating, "I know what you are, Samantha."

"That's funny, I know who you are also." Sam turned around and headed out. She waited for Vidil to come and get her and she noticed that he had a limo waiting to take her to Abstergo Industries as a secretary.


End file.
